


Underneath the Stars

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I've seen people reacting to 192 already and I'm terrified, M/M, Post-Canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon and Martin's cottage happens to be an excellent place for stargazing
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Kudos: 54





	Underneath the Stars

The small cottage that Jon and Martin shared in the Scottish countryside was an excellent place for stargazing. Far from any large cities and forty minutes from the nearest town, millions of stars glittered in the sky. Jon loved to sit outside on clear nights, looking up at the stars. Everything was so beautiful and peaceful, and he was so far from his old life that had brought him so much pain and terror. Sometimes Martin would join him, and they’d sit for hours, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

Tonight, Jon couldn’t sleep. He carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake Martin, who was sleeping soundly next to him, and went outside, grabbing the throw blanket draped over the back of the couch as he went. He settled down on the bench that he and Martin had set up exactly for this purpose, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders like a cloak. 

“What are you doing up?” A groggy voice asked from the doorway. Martin stood there, rubbing his eyes.

“You should be in bed,” Jon said. 

“So should you,” Martin replied. “It’s nearly midnight, what are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Jon replied. “What are  _ you _ doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep without you,” Martin said. He walked over to the bench and settled down next to Jon. 

“Here, let’s share the blanket,” Jon said, lifting one side of it so Martin could get underneath with him. Martin snuggled close, almost unconsciously taking Jon’s hand, his fingers tracing over burn scars that had been left long ago. Jon melted into his touch, resting his head on Martin’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I left,” He murmured. 

“It’s okay,” Martin said. “Don’t worry about it. I only noticed because I needed to use the bathroom.” his thumb brushed over some of the small circular scars on Jon’s wrist, reminders of a worm attack from the past. “Is anything bothering you?” Martin asked. 

“No,” Jon said. “I just couldn’t sleep. I figured I’d come outside and look at the stars for a while.”

“I wonder what’s up there,” Martin said. “Don’t say stars. Or galaxies. Or planets. I know all that, I just— I wonder if there’s anything more.”

“Well, if we bullied the Lukas family enough, I bet we could find out,” Jon joked. 

“And end up another statement at the Institute? No thanks,” Martin said. “Besides, I’ve had enough contact with the Lukas family to last a lifetime. There’s a greater than zero chance that I’d go rabid at the sight of another Lukas.” Jon chuckled. 

“I suppose that’s fair,” he said. Martin yawned. “Do you want to go back in?” Jon asked. 

“Not unless you do,” Martin replied. 

“Martin…” Jon said. 

“Fine, yes I’d like to go back in, please,” Martin said. 

“Anything for you.” Jon kissed the tip of Martin’s nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Martin replied. 


End file.
